


Missing Stars

by GretchenSinister



Series: The Doors of Perception and Bonus Material [11]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, LSD, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "The guardians get high and end up doing a bunch of stupid shit together."I dunno, I think camping’s pretty stupid…Somewhere around September-October 1967 (so no one has aaaany idea what’s coming). I only listed blacksand, but there’s tacit rainbow snowcone here as well.Kozzy and Sandy mess around with the stars a bit while everyone’s taking an acid trip while camping.Don’t let the premise put you off, I studied this in college. Academically.If you’d like more of this human AU, it’s The Doors of Perception-verse.(What’s with Sandy’s dad seeing an alien, you ask. I answer. I wanted to link marypsue’s Dreamland with my own fic.)
Relationships: Jack Frost/Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: The Doors of Perception and Bonus Material [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587967
Kudos: 11
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Missing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 2/5/2014.
> 
> This is a "DVD Extra" for The Doors of Perception and should be considered canonical with the main fic ONLY IF you assume the line about the alien to be the acid talking. If you think the alien is real it should be considered optionally canonical.

Kozzy holds his hand up to the sky, but no matter how carefully he cups his palm, no matter how slowly he pinches his fingers together, the stars above the campground at the Point Reyes National Seashore flow through his flesh. “They’re teasing me,” he complains to Sandy, who presses closer to his side, rubbing his cheek against his sweater. He’s tempted to warm his cold hands by slipping them underneath the wool and against Kozzy’s skin, but he can’t shake the feeling that something disastrous will occur if they touch skin-to-skin, which he partly knows doesn’t make sense. But he also knows enough not to toy with the sense of impending doom at this stage of the evening.  
  
“You’ve got to ask nicely,” Sandy murmurs.   
  
“Oh, of course…” Kozzy passes his hand across the starry sky again, and this time the stars stick to his fingertips until his whole hand is blinding with light. “I’m going to put the stars in your hair,” he tells Sandy.  
  
“Aren’t you worried about causing the end of the world?” Sandy looks up at him with wide eyes.  
  
“Not reaaally,” says Kozzy, but he lets the stars go anyway. Some settle on Jack and Tooth, dancing by the campfire. “Oh my God, your wings,” Kozzy overhears Jack say, as he’s been saying to Tooth every few minutes for most of the evening. Some settle on Bunny, sitting cross-legged at the edge of the campsite. He hasn’t moved for hours, and he still doesn’t move when the stars fall into his ears. Kozzy’s not surprised. North had asked him what he was doing a while ago, and apparently he was: “Listening. Growing.” It seemed like the kind of thing that would require a lot of concentration.  
  
Kozzy follows the last few stars with his eyes, so he can find out where North is. “He looks like Odin,” he says in awe as the stars get lost in the glow of the lighter North’s using on the Christmas tree-shaped glass pipe, his only indulgence when the rest of them are flying so close to the moon.  
  
“With that halo? No way,” Sandy says as he glances over at North. “Plus he doesn’t need to cut out his eye to be wise…you know it was my dad that introduced me to him? That’s kind of funny, isn’t it?” He runs his fingers over the cabling of Kozzy’s sweater and it has something to do with string theory, but he’s not quite sure what. He places the thought in the air to remind him to ask Tooth later. She would know that kind of thing.  
  
“Your dad? Knowing North? I guess I like that, dads knowing people like North…I’d like to meet your dad.”  
  
“You will. Anyway, yeah, my dad was part of all kinds of crazy things before I was born and I guess after, too…for a while…he saw a space alien once…it made him sad.”  
  
Kozzy looks back up at the starry sky, saying nothing for several long moments. “Do you think that sounds right?” he asks Sandy.  
  
Sandy nods.  
  
“Good…oh no. The stars aren’t coming back to where I took them from.” Kozzy’s voice sounds close to breaking by the time he finishes the sentence.  
  
“Shh.” Sandy pats Kozzy’s stomach. “You’ve got me now to put ‘em back.”  
  
“Oh yeah…” Kozzy says dreamily. He turns so he’s leaning on one elbow, looking down at Sandy. “If I kissed you, would that be apocalyptic like the stars in your hair?”  
  
Sandy nods, but realizes he’s not so worried anymore. “Yeah, but why don’t you do it anyway? We need a new world and we need it fast.”  
  
Kozzy finds all the missing stars in Sandy’s mouth and hides them in his own. Sandy’ll have to find them later if he wants to put them back.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr: 
> 
> #the doors of perception#make sure you can read it in one go
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky said: I feel like it’s appropriate to mention that Everywhere by Fleetwood Mac came on while I was reading this. Spooky.


End file.
